


body positivity is important boi

by orphan_account



Series: Sinners Anonymous™️ [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Insecure, Alex is chubchub, Angelica is p hot, Body Positivity, F/F, FTM Alex, Group chat, I think that's it - Freeform, John is really protective, Just right finger emojis, M/M, OT4, Precious lil bean, WOO, Why do I insist on alex's suffering, finally writing it, there are so many useless tags, this idea was sitting in my brain for ten months rip, trans!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie: CAN WE DO THE BODY POSITIVITY CHALLENGE</p><p>Lion cub: what in the name of john lennon is that</p><p>Angie: ITS WHERE YOU HAVE TO SEND PICS OF WHAT **most** PEOPLE ARE INSECURE ABOUT</p><p>Angie: ITS THIGHS AND STOMACH PRETTY MUCH BUT IF YOU'RE CHALLENGED YOU HAVE TO</p><p>Lion cub: that's not really a challenge</p><p>Angie: SHUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	body positivity is important boi

**Author's Note:**

> this users are pretty easy to find out so im not writing usernames, if you don't know just ask me tho !
> 
> TW for light mentions of selfharm near the end and talking about insecurites
> 
> and memes

_Angie has sent a message to Lion cub, TJeffs, JMads, john, laf, hERCULES MULLIGAN, and peggy, eliza and maria_

-

Angie: I'VE BEEN WORKING OUT FOR FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT RIP

Lion cub: #prayforangie

Angie: if i don't text back within two hours im dead

Lion cub: why two hours

and peggy: rip my sister

and peggy: she was lit

eliza: she had that nice weave

Angie: SHUT UP ELIZA

eliza: <3

 -

Angie: I  L I V E

Lion cub: SAME

TJeffs: i wish you /didn't/ live hamilton

john: WOAH

john: WO HO HOAH

john: BACK OFF

john: LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE TJEFFS

john: BACK OUTTA HERE WITH YOUR CRUSTY MAC AND CHEESE ASS

Lion cub: WHEEZE

laf: how you say

laf: bOI

laf: YOU SITTIN OVER THERE TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU WISH MY BOYFRIEND WASN'T ALIVE IM PRETTY SURE YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN BF WAS ALIVE

laf: YOU BRING NOTHING BUT THAT GOD AWFUL MACARONI EVERYTIME THE SCHUYLERS HAVE A PARTY AND IT TASTES WORSE THAN YOU LOOK

Lion cub: IM WHEEZI NG LAF ILY

laf: SHUT UP IM NOT DONE YET

Lion cub: I CAN'T BREATJ

laf: BRING THAT CRUSTY DRY TASTELESS MAC AND CHEESE AGAIN AND I'LL STUFF IT UP YOUR ASS

and peggy: IM

hERCULES MULLIGAN: ON THE TOPIC OF YOUR ASS

hERCULES MULLIGAN: IT'S FLATTER THAN MY D A M N STOMACH

hERCULES MULLIGAN: JAMES YOU POOR SOUL YOU MUST BE SO ASS DEPRIVED

JMads: leave me out of this

TJeffs: BABE H E L P

JMads: sips tea

TJeffs: B A B E

 _laf kicked TJeffs from Sinners Anonymous_ ™️

JMads: omf

Lion cub: THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS RUNNING DOWN MY CHEEKS IM LAU GHING

laf: <3 u james

laf: you're cool

JMads: can you add Thomas back in

JMads: he won't stop texting me

laf: he says one more thing about my precious baby and im stuffing a bag of doritios up his flat ass

Lion cub: WASHINGTON JUST LOOKED AT ME LIKE I WAS A MASS MURDER COVERED IN BLOOD REST IN PEACE ME 1997-2016

laf: babe

 _laf added TJeffs to Sinners Anonymous_ ™️.

laf: i will fight you tjeffs

laf: back off

TJeffs: ,,,

-

Angie: CAN WE DO THE BODY POSITIVITY CHALLENGE

Lion cub: what in the name of john lennon is that

Angie: ITS WHERE YOU HAVE TO SEND PICS OF WHAT **most** PEOPLE ARE INSECURE ABOUT

Angie: ITS THIGHS AND STOMACH PRETTY MUCH BUT IF YOU'RE CHALLENGED YOU HAVE TO

Lion cub: that's not really a challenge

Angie: SHUT

-

Lion cub: are we doing this or not

-

Angie: IS EVERYBODY ONLINE NOW

Lion cub: i am

john: meeee

laf: how you say

laf: yes

hERCULES MULLIGAN: laf stop

hERCULES MULLUGAN: and im on

TJeffs: mm

JMads: im on

and peggy: im on !!!

maria: ME

eliza: im on

Angie:  WE'RE ALL ON

Angie: BODY POSI CHALLENGE LETS GO

Angie: IM GOING FIRST BECAUSE I SUGGESTED IT

Lion cub: GO BABY GO

_Angie sent a file: BELLY.jpg_

_Angie sent a file: THIGHSORSOMETHING.jpg_

_Angie sent a file:HIPTHINGS.jpg_

Lion cub: D A M N

Lion cub: HOLY SHIT GIRL YOUR LEGS ARE #GOALS

laf: SLAY MAMA

john: QUEEN

hERCULES MULLIGAN: #JEALOUS

eliza: ATTA GIRL FLAUNT THAT BOD DAMN SLAY

and peggy: ANGIE IS LIT

maria: wow im gay

TJeffs: wow im gay

JMads: WOW IM GAY

laf: CAN I GO NEXT

Lion cub: Y E S

_laf sent a file: belly.jpg_

_laf sent a file: thighs.jpg_

_laf sent a file: arms.jpg_

Lion cub: WHEEZE YOU'RE SO HOT HOW DID I SCORE YOU

 hERCULES MULLIGAN: I JUST CHOKED WOW

john: wheeze you're so hot

TJeffs: ,,,,well i'll be damned,,,,

JMads: !!!

Angie: battle of the hotties

Lion cub: drop everyone but me in this chat into a dome and let the knock-off hunger games unfold

and peggy: honey

maria: can me and eliza do ours together since we're in the same house

Angie: GO FOR IT

maria: :D

eliza: :D

_maria sent a file: belly.jpg_

_maria sent a file: legsthighsthing.jpg_

_maria sent a file: armsies.jpg_

Lion cub: w h y  a r e  y o u  a l l  s o  h o t

laf: babe 

laf: you're hot

Lion cub: /panicked honk/

laf: babe

JMads: ME AND THOMAS ARE GOING NEXT

Lion cub: ew

TJeffs: >:(

_JMads sent a file: belly.jpg_

_JMads sent a file: chest.jpg_

  _JMads sent a file: legsnthighsithink.jpg_

Lion cub: panicked wheeze

and peggy: MY TURN

_and peggy sent a file: belly.jpg_

_and peggy sent a file: thighs.jpg_

_and peggy sent a file: legs.jpg_

_and peggy sent a file: arms.jpg_

Lion cub: WHY AM I FRIENDS WITH ALL THE HOT PEOPLE

TJeffs: why thank you ;)

Lion cub: back off jefferson i'll have laf roast you again

TJeffs: ;(

hERCULES MULLIGAN: MY TURN

_hERCULES MULLIGAN sent a file: belly.jpg_

_hERCULES MULLIGAN sent a file: leggy.jpg_

Lion cub: HOT

hERCULES MULLIGAN: ALEX YOU'RE UP GO

john: YEYEYEYE

laf: do it babe

Lion cub: im so fat tho

TJeffs: hamilton you weigh a good eight pounds

Lion cub: shuT

Lion cub: hhhngh okay here goes nothing

_Lion cub sent a file: arms.jpg_

_Lion cub sent a file: thighslegs.jpg_

_Lion cub sent a file: chest.jpg_

_Lion cub sent a file: bellyew.jpg_

Lion cub: here i am in all of my ugly trans gloriness

john: OH MY GOD

john: OH MY G O D

john: YOU'RE SO

john: PUDGE

laf: IM SCREAMING YOUR BELLY HAS THAT LITTLE PUDGE THING

laf: THAT REALLY CUDDLY PUDGY THING

laf: I WANNA CUDDLE YOU FOREVER NOW

hERCULES MULLIGAN: I AM DATING THE PUDGIEST CUTEST NERD EVER AWAWAW

Angie: WHEEZE ALEX YOUR STRETCH MARKS LOOK LIKE STARS

Angie: YOU WEIGH LIKE TEN POUNDS HOW DO YOU HAVE STRETCH MARKS

Lion cub: ,,,,

john: I WANNA USE ALEX'S PUDGE AS A PILLOW THATS SO PRECIOUS HE HAS THAT PILLOW PUDGE SOME PEOPLE HAVE WHEEZE IM IN LOVE IM SO GAY

Lion cub: stop im not cute

eliza: you are

Lion cub: MY WIFE

Lion cub: MY OWN WIFE

TJeffs: jesus your arms have a lot of scars how many fights have you gotten into with burr

Lion cub: haha

Lion cub: you see

john: BABE

_Lion cub left Sinners Anonymous™️_

_Laf added Lion cub to Sinners Anonymous™️_

laf: BABE THOSE SCARS LOOK AWFULLY SELF INFLECTED

Lion cub: well they aren't so suck it

laf: we're talking about this later

john: yes,,,,we,,,,are,,,,

hERCULES MULLIGAN: on an offhand on hand topic

hERCULES MULLIGAN: how long have you had your binder on

Lion cub: 10

hERCULES MULLIGAN: you're grounded

Lion cub: I AM AN ADULT

Lion cub: I don't need this smh

_Lion cub left Sinners Anonymous™️_

laf: WE'RE STILL TALKING ABOUT THIS LATER

and peggy: Yikes™️

maria: is my sweet baby lion actually hurting himself

laf: PANIC THEY'RE ON HIS LEGS TOO

TJeffs: this sure took a turn for the worse

JMads: real talk is alex okay

john: me and laf and herc are going to talk about this with him, we're really worried.

hERCULES MULLIGAN: we'll be back tommorow, it's like midnight but we need to know if he needs help

john: we know he has a bit of ptsd but we don't know of serious???

john: anyway we'll be back be good while we're gone

-

TJeffs: hamilton you better be okay

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK A DARK TURN
> 
> THERE WILL BE A LITTLE ADD-ON OF THE SELF HARM SCARS CALLED "THEY TALKED ABOUT IT LATER" THATS HORRIBLE GRAMMAR BUT AY I DON'T CAAAAARE
> 
> i feel like ending it with tjeffs was a cold thing to do but rip me im tired and published two things in one night now to work on Jeffmads and Progeny and more Sinners Anonymous™️
> 
> Jeffmads and Progeny should have a total of 9 or 10 little fics, one for each month + intro + month after birth???
> 
> And Sinners Anonymous™️ + add-ons and origins is gonna have a loooot of fics (hopefullyprobably) and i have another series after this maybe because i have too many ideas and no self control
> 
>  
> 
> ElIzA i'Ve GoT sO mUcH oN mY pLaTe


End file.
